


It Gets a Little Lonely

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frozen (Disney Movies) Fusion, Multi, doesn't exactly follow frozen's plot though!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuichi didn't understand why he was cursed with ice powers, but he couldn't focus on that when preparing to become king.Kokichi didn't understand why his stepbrother had been ignoring him for years, but that wasn't going to stop him from reconciling with him and having the fun he deserves.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	It Gets a Little Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I'm going to try making a chaptered fic! Please be kind, because I'm not super experienced at that sort of thing. The roles of the characters will be elaborated on as they appear. The whole thing is outlined and I'm super excited! Future chapters will be longer.

When Shuichi was two, his mother died. When Shuichi was three, his father remarried. He was nervous about the change, but his input as a toddler didn’t matter all that much. Through that marriage, Shuichi had gained a younger stepbrother, Kokichi.

When he first met Kokichi, the one year old had pulled his hair and drooled all over him, and Shuichi cried. He was a bit overwhelming, but Shuichi learned quickly that he could never stay mad at his brother for long. Kokichi could do absolutely anything, and Shuichi would just be happy for the company.

Around that time, Shuichi discovered that he had ice powers. 

It was a lot for him, being groomed to be the heir to the throne, his hair becoming white, and managing his powers at the same time- but with Kokichi’s help, it wasn’t so hard. They would play together, creating ice castles and slides and all sorts of wonderful things that were way too pointy and way too slippery for children. One day, they made an ice butler. They named him Kiibo, and he impressed their parents so much that he was allowed to work at the castle. Kiibo could not eat, but he slept just like a human.

Kokichi and Shuichi loved Kiibo, who would sneak them desserts (even if he complained about their lack of nutritional value) and would give them piggyback rides throughout the castle (even if he complained that it hurt his back). Everything was fantastic for a while, it was all Shuichi could ever dream of between his royal training and impending storm of responsibility.

However, things couldn’t manage to stay that way.

One time, when Shuichi was seven and Kokichi was five, Shuichi was making them a playground out of ice. Kokichi was having the time of his life, laughing and teasing, when he planted himself on an incomplete slide. His joyous yell turned into a fearful one when he was hurled across the room, and Shuichi sent out a blast hoping to save him.

Kokichi’s fall was shorter but not much softer, and when Shuichi rushed to his side, he found his brother unconscious with a white streak through his purple hair. He screamed for his parents between his sobs. Kiibo heard the commotion and retrieved them. They rushed to see the unaging witch of the forest.

The unaging witch’s name was Himiko Yumeno, and she was baffled by what they told her.

“You’re saying that your son has ice powers?” she asked, in a sleepy voice.

When they answered with the affirmative, she shuffled to her potions, and selected one. She moved to a cauldron and poured it in, mixing it with water. She reached out, and groaned when Kokichi’s mother jerked her son away from her. 

“Your Majesty, I need a drop of his blood to complete the spell. If I don’t view his memories, I won’t be able to find out what happened without using all of his manna.”

Himiko pricked Kokichi’s finger, and let a drop of his blood fall into the cauldron. The murky brown faded into a cool blue, as Kokichi’s memories played for the group. Shuichi flinched back as he saw Kokichi fall after his failed attempt to save him.

“We have a case of a frozen mind,” Himiko said, “which is such a pain.”

She placed Kokichi down on a chair sloppily.

“I know how to fix this, but you won’t like it,” she said.

“We’ll take anything as long as he can be saved,” the queen said.

“Thankfully for you, a frozen mind is at least less of a pain to cure than a frozen heart. What I have to do is take away his memories of Shuichi’s powers. It’ll be a painless process for him, but annoying for me.”

“Take away his memories?” Shuichi said, his voice shaking.

“I guess I could just change them. It’ll be a lot more work,” Himiko said, moving to get more potions, “But you are royalty, and you are paying me a lot. I’ll just do that. I’ll write over Shuichi having powers, but keep Kokichi’s feelings the same.”

“How can we stop this from happening again?” The queen asked, her hand tightening around Kokichi’s.

“You can’t,” Himiko said, with many potions gathered in her arms, “his power will only grow, and this will probably happen again.”

“What if he stopped using his powers?” said the king.

“Well, he probably wouldn't do this, but I don’t think-”

“I’ll stop,” Shuichi said, looking down at his hands. He was already producing ice crystals.

“Maybe some gloves will help. I have some over there,” Himiko said, gesturing to the far wall, “But that’ll be an extra fee.”

“We’ll take them,” the king said, slipping them onto Shuichi’s hands, while the boy looked guiltily to the side.

Himiko began the memory rewriting process, and finished after about an hour. She handed off Kokichi to the queen, and bade them farewell. They rode back to the castle, and Shuichi spent the trip staring at his hands.


End file.
